


Put The Weapon Down

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Family, Angelcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Put. The. Weapon. Down."</p>
<p>Luc was shaking with anger, a fight with their father had escalated far too quickly and Michael had been unable to intervene in time. Chuck looked entirely unimpressed, arms crossed and glaring at his once-beloved son. “Mica, just fucking stay out of this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put The Weapon Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt. The first sentence was given to me.

"Put. The. Weapon. Down."

Luc was shaking with anger, a fight with their father had escalated far too quickly and Michael had been unable to intervene in time. Chuck looked entirely unimpressed, arms crossed and glaring at his once-beloved son. “Mica, just fucking stay out of this.”

“Yeah,” The second Chuck spoke up, Michael knew he needed to act fast. “Better for him to kill me, instead of one of the kids. He’ll go to prison and everyone will be safe.”

“Father, please…” The eldest of the brothers took a step towards Lucifer though, hoping to get to him before the suddenly too-large kitchen knife could actually be used.

“I wouldn’t kill one of the fucking  _kids_ , you complete…” Before he could finish the sentence though, Michael had ripped the knife from his hand and threw it across the kitchen.

Chuck rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. “Get him out of my house or I’m calling the cops.” And with that, he left the distraught brothers in the room alone, everyone else being at school.

Michael didn’t need to look at Lucifer to see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn’t really his fault, of course, he had many problems that just weren’t taken care of and… Perhaps would never be. Gently, he guided him out of the house, reaching for his wallet.

“I don’t want your money.” Luc refused to look at him as he stomped out of the door, all trembling fury and hatred. “I want your support, Mica. I want…  _you._ ”

It didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter.

His father needed him… His siblings, too. Sometimes it felt as though the only thing keeping the foster home from falling apart was him. Lucifer had to know that, had to understand why he couldn’t give anything more than money.

And so he shoved whatever bills he had in his wallet into his brother’s hand and stood tall in front of him. “I love you.” There was a short silence as they stared at each other in the doorway, unable to say what needed to be said. “Goodbye…” Lucifer had already turned away, walking towards his beater parked in the driveway. And just as he was out of earshot and Michael began to close the door, he added, “I’m sorry, Luc. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
